


Jealous

by Lexilindale35



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassian watches Nesta flirt with someone else. <br/>He makes sure she knows who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Their fight was explosive. It was so bad Nesta stomped out of their apartment screaming at Cassian to find another bed to sleep in tonight. She shouldn’t have been the one to stomp out, but Nesta never did know how to express her anger. Cassian never knew how to handle her when she got too hot for his hands. So he let her go, he watched her leave their apartment and felt the anger well up in his stomach. Mates weren’t meant to fight, it went against everything they felt for each other.

And of course Cassian had to find the one woman who would defy all odds and stay angry with him far longer than every other couple he’s ever met. Most mates fought and five minutes later they were clinging to each other, promising it would never happen again. But not Nesta, Cassian had no idea where she went and he tried to make himself believe he didn’t care.

Because she had hurt more than his feelings. She had hurt his pride.

Nesta had thrown nasty words at him, calling him a bastard. It hurt, because he never thought she saw him that way. Maybe that’s why he let her walk away, because he knew she was finally saying the words he always thought he would hear from her. That had been hours ago, more than enough time for his mate to have cooled down. He hid away in the bar, venting to Rhysand about how hot headed Nesta could get. The high lord laughed and told him Acheron women were more than worth it.

He knew Nesta was a handful the moment he met her. She was still human and he was still a prick. But something about her got under his skin, suddenly he wanted to know her. He wanted to understand what made her tick. He wanted to kiss those tears from her cheeks, to claim her and promise that she would never feel any pain again. 

Then she was reborn. When he watched her climb out of that cauldron he knew he was fucked.

Because all it took was one look, one single look in those storm filled eyes and he was hooked. That bond slipped into place, his wings healed and he knew there was no turning back. Nesta was his and he was hers. He didn't remember life without her in it. The last five hundred years were a void in his memory.

All he could see, all he could feel, was her.

Cassian muttered something vulgar as he downed his third beer that night. As he set the bottle down and waved at the bartender for another, he watched Nesta walk into the bar behind Feyre. Cassian’s heart stopped, the anger rolling through him. He thought he was angry at her, but what it really was, was desire rolling down his bones. He glared at his high lord. Rhysand hadn't mentioned his mate would be here. Or that she would be bringing her sister.

Or that the bond between them would throb uncontrollably every moment they spent angry with each other. Mates didn't fight, at least he didn't think it was normal. But nothing had ever been normal with Nesta. She always had to push him. Now he knew why no one got angry at their mates for longer than a few minutes.

Because it felt like a knife was sticking out of his gut. Every time he took in a breath his lungs shattered, his heart splintered even more. He missed her, he was pissed at her. He had only felt that kind of pain once before on the battlefield when he had lost his concentration and let the enemy get too close.

But this pain was worse. It hit him in his heart and wound around his soul. Because Nesta's anger shot down their bond and twisted the knife further into his chest.

She let out a breath as he let his eyes linger on his mate before she realized he was staring. Just seeing her there, so close and yet so far away, did things to him he hadn't felt since he was young. Since before he learned to control himself around women. 

He cursed under his breath, fumbling with the new beer that was set in front of him. 

She was dressed up, her hair curled and her blue dress tight against her waist. Cassian felt desire roll through him. He hated fighting with her, especially with their bond. He hated being away from her, but she made him so angry sometimes he could barely stand to stay in the apartment with her. But sitting there watching her walk into Rita's and not even glance his way, it made his blood boil.

Because she knew he was here. She knew what she was doing to him by rolling those hips and giggling as Feyre whispered something before they disappeared into the back. Cassian grabbed the bottle tightly, a little too tightly. He had to let go before the glass shattered. Rhysand watched his friend, well aware of the tension in his shoulders.

"Look I've had my fair share of fights with Feyre. Let her have some space. It'll blow over Cass."

He sighed, "I didn't realize how much it sucks, fighting with your mate. My entire body is revolting against it."

Azriel laughed, "it's hell fighting with your mate. But we all do it," he slapped his hand on his friends shoulder. Cassian didn’t want to know what Mor and Azriel fought about. He was more than sure he was the center of a few arguments in their very rocky beginning and he hated carrying that guilt with him, "I'm sure Nesta is a handful Cass. I don't envy you."

He glanced at his brother before he heard her laughter float towards him. He hadn’t realized she was back out in the front of the bar. But he looked up and that's when his blood ran cold. Because standing there at the other end of the bar was Nesta. She had a flower tucked behind her ear. She was leaning in and laughing as one of his soldiers, Ryland, whispered something in her ear.

Cassian knew Ryland, he had gone out with him a few times when he was younger. He knew the game, he had invented it. Ryland had mastered it. He knew every single move that man would make, every word he would whisper to try and get Nesta to come home with him. Cassian’s hands clenched at his sides, he could see the scene in his head, he could see himself walking over and knocking the solider out cold.

He couldn’t breathe as he watched Nesta smile, that smile he thought she only ever reserved for him. The bond was raw, rubbing against his pride. It was angry and so was he.

There was a primal instinct that hit him. He wanted to slam Ryland’s head into the bar, to put himself in between them. He wanted to make sure every man in this room knew she belonged to him. That's what the mating bond was. 

It was a blessing and a curse.

Because he couldn't control that anger that took him over as he watched her. Her eyes flashed to him once, making sure he was watching. Cassian flinched as her hand found Ryland's arm.

He stood up too fast, the stool tipped over. It fell to the ground with a bang and Rhysand jumped back. A few people looked in their direction as Cassian growled low. He could feel it vibrate through his chest, threatening to get louder as he watched his mate flirt with another man. He couldn't get ahold of his anger, it was boiling his blood even more. Rhys grabbed Cassian by the shoulder before he could do anything stupid.

"Hey think this through," he said softly, "don't let your emotions get you into trouble."

"She's my mate Rhys," he ground the words out through his teeth, "he shouldn't even be looking at her."

His high lord sighed, "Cassian breathe. She's doing this on purpose."

She shook his friend's hand off his shoulder and stood up straighter, "I know."

He walked towards the two of them just as Ryland leaned in closer to Nesta. They were so close people could assume they were here together. Cassian kept watching, Nesta was smiling, until his lips were inches from hers. All the laughter was gone, the color faded from her face. Because Ryland wasn't joking anymore. He didn't seem to care about the mating bond, or that Nesta smelled like fear.

He kissed her, his hand touching her waist. Cassian felt Nesta freeze, he felt their bond flutter. He knew she could protect herself, but the bond didn't even let him consider stopping now. He moved without thinking. 

The moment he felt her panic, that’s when he snapped. 

He grabbed Ryland's arm and pulled him roughly away from his mate. The solider didn’t even have a chance to explain or ask what was happening. Cassian acted fast. His fist flew into his jaw, all he could see was red. His blood throbbed in his ears, his heart pounded in his chest. All he could think about was protecting his mate. Protecting his soul.

Ryland fell in front of him, Cassian let go of his arm. He let him fall to the ground, blood spilling out of his nose. He had used his full strength, determined to get him away from Nesta.

"Cass," Nesta touched his arm and his anger faded slightly. He felt her soothing him through their bond, through their connection, "I'm okay."

He turned around and framed her face with his hands. Her lips were red from where he had kissed her, her heart pounded as Ryland swore on the floor behind them. He could see her fear, afraid he was mad at her for something that wasn’t her fault in the least. He could see how she didn’t want to kiss him, how she just wanted to make Cassian fear losing her.

Just like he had done to her earlier in the day.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, their fight forgotten.

She nodded, “I’m fine. Just, take me home," she whispered softly. 

He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door before she could change her mind. He didn’t even tell Rhys where he was going, or let everyone know that they could go back to what they were doing before. He pulled Nesta close to him and he did exactly as she asked him to.

He took her home.

They were back in their apartment within minutes. Both their breathing was heavy as he pulled her in and kissed her the way she deserved to be kissed. He wanted to erase Ryland from her memory, to embed his touch into her skin. Nesta was breathless as she pulled away, her eyes sparkling as she looked up into his brown eyes. He knew she didn’t mean it, he could see everything she couldn’t say in her eyes.

Cassian’s hand ran up her shoulder and he pulled the strap of her dress down as she pressed another warm and wanted kiss against his lips. He felt her fear leave her, desire rolling through both of them. He knew she needed this as much as he did, he could feel everything pulsing between them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered between kisses, his hands pulling her dress down, "for what I said."

"Shh," she pressed her finger against his lips, "it doesn't matter anymore. Make me forget, Cass."

He growled as she ran her fingers down his back, brushing lightly against his wings, "I plan on doing more than that," he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss against her neck, "I plan on making you scream my name."

Her body reacted to his words, to the deep vibration of his voice. She smiled as she clung to him, her heart pounding as much as hers. Less than twenty four hours apart and they were like two star crossed lovers. They couldn't get enough, they couldn't be close enough.

Cassian pulled the blue dress down her hips and threw it across the room. Nesta took two steps forward, pushing him with her before his legs hit the bed. He climbed up, letting her straddle him as they settled on the mattress.

His big hands found their home on her hips. Her little fingers pressed against his shoulders as her lace bra touched his chest. She ran her tongue across his ear as her fingers fluttered under the collar. Cassian bit down hard on his lip as he tried to stop the moan that was building in the back of his throat. He loved when she touched him, when her fingers trailed along his tattoos.

He knew they would soon find their home, on his back. Her fingers would press soft kisses against his wings and he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore.

"Off, off," she sang as she pulled at the fabric of his shirt, the only thing that was separating them. She smiled as she ran her fingers down his tattoo. He wasn't even sure she knew she was doing it anymore. But no matter how many times they found themselves in this position, she always touched his tattoo.

And she always drove him over the edge.

"Do you know how much you drive me crazy?" He asked into the crook of her neck. She gasped as his teeth sucked on the soft skin of her chest. Her breathing was ragged as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Cassian could feel her need, her want shooting down the bond. But he wouldn't give into her, not yet. He needed her to know what happened today at the bar wasn't allowed to ever happen again.

He rolled them over, pressing her into the mattress as she sighed softly against his skin. She was all fire and sparks when they were fighting, but here in the bedroom Cassian got to see the calmness Nesta tried to hide. He got to watch the storm settle and witness her come undone by his words, by him.

"Nesta," he whispered her name as his fingers pulled her bra off without a second thought, "it's not nice to play with fire."

She shook her head, "I know," she whispered as he sucked on her nipple, her body jerking against him as he played rough. She gasped loudly as he teeth grazed the sensitive skin, "Cassian."

"Shh, love. I'm trying to teach you a lesson."

Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling, she threw her head back as he kept sucking, no doubt leaving a mark she would find tomorrow. Cassian wanted to leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know she belonged to him.

"Please," she whispered as his hand hovered at her belly button, not moving any further down as he continued to line kisses along her chest, "Cassian please."

He smiled, and this is where he knew he would have to reign himself in. He was already hard, more than ready to give into the promise he made her moments ago. He wanted her, he needed her as much as she needed him. Seeing her in that bar with another male sent him into a frenzy. He needed to claim her, to make sure she knew how he felt.

But he had to make sure she understood exactly what this was between them. This bond was a real and living thing. Their connection ran deep, deeper than the love she ever could've possessed in the human world.

It was a love he would die for. He wanted Nesta to know she would always be his. And he would always be hers.

He lowered his hand, playing with her underwear as she closed her eyes, preparing herself. But he didn't let his fingers slip, even if he could smell her. He swallowed slowly, lifting his head up off her stomach and looking at her whimpering beneath him.

It was a sight he would never tire of. He could spend his entire life staring at her in this very moment and he would still die a happy man.

He let out a breath, his hand moved towards her thigh. He couldn't help but laugh as her legs fell open further, a silent plea for him to continue what he had been doing before.

"Cassian-" he cut her off. Placing a kiss to her lips as he swallowed her moan. Gods above he wanted to make her scream. 

"You're mine," he growled as his fingers played on the inner part of her thigh. Nesta shook underneath him, her body begging for release. The bond pulsing as he teased her.

He pressed a kiss against her chest, his teeth grazing her breast, "say it," he growled deeply as she arched her back and gasped out a moan, "say it Nesta."

She whimpered as he pulled his hand away from her thigh, pinching her waist, "yours," she finally gasped as he kissed lower. Her eyes were closed, her legs spread wide. She was begging him to finish what he had started, "I'm yours Cassian."

"That's right. Mine,” he said with satisfaction shooting through their bond. 

She tried to pull him closer, "please Cassian."

He laughed, "patience love."

She bit her lip as he looked up at her, his fingers playing with her underwear, "Cassian please, I need you. Please ah-"

His swiped his tongue over her and his name fell off her lips like a prayer. Followed by a few choice curse words. She arched her hips so he had better access, his fingers pressing into her as she sucked in another breath.

"Yes, Cassian. There," he pumped one finger and then added another. Her hands were grabbing the sheets as he found a steady rhythm, her legs shaking as he kept licking the bundle of nerves.

He growled as he felt her pleasure, "you're so beautiful Nesta," he murmured into her thigh, "and you're mine."

"Yours," she echoed as she pulled the hair at the top of his head, "yes Cassian. So close. Ah, please."

She whimpered as he sped the pace, his tongue working with his fingers, causing her to forget every single reason she had been angry with him before. Cassian couldn't stop staring, watching her come undone by his fingers. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever been able to hold on his arms.

And she belonged to him.

"Cassian," she breathed his name as he stroked her through her high.

"I'm right here," he whispered, "I've got you love."

Once she had come down she opened her eyes and pulled on his hands. She crashed her mouth against his and he laced his fingers through hers. He pulled them up above their heads, she squeezed his hand as he ground her hips against his.

"Off," her words vibrated against his lips.

He laughed slightly, "Nesta," he whispered her name as her free hand slid down towards the waistband of his pants. It took every ounce of restraint, five hundred years had made it possible for him to hold himself together as her fingers brushed against him.

He gasped as she smiled, looking up at him from under her dark lashes, "I might belong to you," her voice was soft as she held his gaze, "but you belong to me too."

The moment she wrapped her hand around him he snapped. He pulled his pants down, lowered himself on top of her. She smiled as their bodies met, his pace even faster than before. Nesta's hand grabbed the back of his neck, her fingers finding their home in his hair.

She gasped loudly, "Cassian," his hips thrust into her, he filled her completely. Her mouth stayed open as she met him thrust for thrust, his lips pressed against her neck. Their bond pulsed as they finally forgave each other, their fight long forgotten the moment their bodies met.

"I love you," he whispered as she felt him coming undone.

She smiled as her own pleasure rushed through her, "I love you too."

They both fell apart at the same time. Cassian roared loudly as Nesta gasped, his lips crashing into hers as his hands gripped her hips. Their breathing was shallow as he pulled away. His hands found their way up to her cheeks, brushing her damp hair away from her face.

"We should fight more often," Nesta whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at her mate.

Cassian gave her that cocky grin, "only if you promise never to flirt with any of my men again."

She laughed as he pulled her close, "I'm yours Cassian," she whispered kissing that spot beneath his ear that made his toes curl.

"And don't you ever forget it," he growled, her laughter soft against his chest as he wrapped his arms and then his wings around her. They fell asleep together, their bodies and souls finally at peace. No fight could break their bond, nothing could ever take her away from him.

Because where he ended she began. She was woven right there in the center of his heart, his soul. 

He couldn't help but smile, reminding himself to tell Rhysand he had been right. Acheron women were more than worth the fight. He would fight Nesta every single day if it meant his nights would be spent just like this. With his arms holding her, their bond at peace as they joined together.

After spending five hundred years searching, he had finally found his home, his safe place to land. She was the light in the darkness. The spark that set his soul on fire. She was his soul in flesh, his heart out in the world.

And he would never ever let her go.


End file.
